The Abandoned Mask (episode)
The Abandoned Mask is the seventh episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Summary Nunnally is sworn in as the new Viceroy and announces the restoration of the SAZOJ. Knowing he cannot go against his sister, Lelouch slips into a state of depression. Before he can relinquish himself to drugs, Kallen steps in, reminding him of his responsibilities as Zero. Meanwhile, The Black Knights are under attack by a Britannian naval fleet led by Suzaku. Rushing to the battlefield, Zero leads the Black Knights to victory. He then announces his intention to accept Nunnally's offer to join the SAZOJ. Plot The episode begins with Charles standing before a crowd, denouncing almost every single one of the Ten Commandments as lies meant to protect the weak, and that they as the strong must defeat these weaknesses, with the crowd voicing support. Lelouch is then seen waking up from a nap, and finds Rolo sitting by his bedside. Rolo says that he thought Lelouch was having a nightmare and asks if he is okay, and building off of that, Lelouch asks if he was saying anything in his dream. As it turns out, Lelouch muttered "Nunnally" helplessly, but Rolo doesn't say he did so. Reflecting on everything that happened, Lelouch realizes that Nunnally chose the side of evil because she was misguided like Euphemia, but that at the very least she will be protected by Britannia and Suzaku, as he originally hoped. As Lelouch watches Nunnally's arrival on the news, he is shown to be in the Student Council room, where everyone is getting ready for a school-wide vacation (Shirley is doing research while Rivalz is looking for water guns). As Rolo comes in and talks to Milly, they notice that Lelouch is kind of down. They try to ask what's wrong, and he passes it off as it being that he is just that excited for the trip. Just then, the school intercom sounds, signaling that all the students need to come to the auditorium to listen to Nunnally's inauguration speech. When they arrive, Nunnally makes her speech using a special touch-based book with Suzaku and her assistant, Alicia Lohmeyer, by her side. Rivalz comments on her young age, while Shirley thinks it's only because she's a princess. The Black Knights also watch the speech, with Tamaki and Sugiyama criticizing her desire to help everyone and a blushing Minami appearing to recognize her; also, Cecile watches with a bedridden Guilford. From there, Nunnally states her intention to recreate the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, shocking Britannians and Japanese alike (except Lloyd), most of all Suzaku. As Xingke watches, Nunnally elaborates by saying that, although she acknowledges that what "Princess Massacre" (Euphemia) was wrong, the concept was not, as it would make a gentler world, making Lelouch feel even more depressed. She then asks the Black Knights to join her, but all, including Kallen and Ohgi, refuse. Rolo then notices Lelouch leaving the room. As Suzaku wheels Nunnally out while Alicia looks at them with apparent contempt, he admits that she surprised him that she was trying to create the SAZ again. Nunnally, holding Suzaku's hand, asks if what Euphemia tried to do was wrong, and Suzaku says that he can assure her that it was not Euphemia who was wrong (indirectly referring to Lelouch's use of Geass on her). Lelouch is seen boarding a train, where he notices two kids looking out a window in the same direction he once instructed Kallen to, as well as a Zero wanted poster, and comes to the conclusion that he is useless. Just then Kallen calls him presumably to sympathize, but he hangs up on her, breaks his phone, and chucks the remains out the window. Saddened, Kallen goes to a room where Ohgi, Tamaki, and Minami complain about Nunnally's plan. Minami wonders what the next course of action should be when all of their Knightmares, minus the Guren Mk-II, have been destroyed, and Tamaki says that Zero will simply get them new ones. Kaguya then comes in and tries to support Tamaki, but becomes saddened when she realizes "Master Zero" isn't in the room, reminding her of how he never wrote to her during the timeskip. Tamaki jokes that Zero probably ditched her for someone else (referring to Kallen), causing him to get in a "fight" with Ohgi. Kallen hastily tries to deny it, but Kaguya says she doesn't mind either way since the greatest men always succumb to feminine charm and have basic physical needs, making it look like Kallen had sex with Zero. C.C. then says that Kaguya is actually rather generous, so Kaguya thanks C.C. and Kallen for keeping Zero company while she was away by making them all hold hands, from there declaring that they are all part of Zero's "harem". Lloyd comes into the hospital room where Cecile and Guilford are located and asks where Suzaku is when he observes the second hospital bed is empty. Cecile says that Suzaku, though in the middle of a complete physical, refused to stay in order to go after the Black Knights. Lloyd notes that that is typical of him, then takes a bite out of a sandwich that Cecile made but begins to grimace when she describes the ingredients (that he finds disgusting), which he notes is typical of her before bolting out the room. Lelouch, meanwhile, continues to sit on the train, still in a depressed state. In the process, he is oblivious to Rolo Geassing everyone on the train, including the engineer, and playing Nunnally's message on the train's TV screens. Horrified, Lelouch runs off the train and notices a man with pamphlets of Nunnally as well as numerous posters of her, causing him to flee the scene. Suzaku, meanwhile, gathers up an entire navy for his hunt, and thinks to himself that this is both Nunnally's and Euphemia's wishes. In an abandoned area, several Japanese who willingly call themselves Elevens and a corrupt Britannian noble beat up a man that can't pay for Refrain. Lelouch, his depression having turned into mental instability, comes up to them and expresses his disgust with what they are doing. They try to surround him, but Lelouch uses his Geass to make all of them do weird maneuvers before bursting into a fit of maniacal laughter. Meanwhile, C.C. is still on the boat tossing the Zero helmet up and down. She starts talking to Marianne, noting that she personally doesn't mind if Lelouch quits being Zero as he will remain alive, admitting it isn't a romantic story but that it's pretty clear that the Black Knights are almost history. The next day, everyone at Ashford Academy gets ready for the trip, but Milly and Rivalz notice that Lelouch is missing. Lelouch is shown that evening to have gone to Shinjuku, and is sitting alone on a metal beam. Kallen suddenly appears there, noting she figured he would because it is where Zero was born. She then tries to talk to him about something, but quickly notices that he took the Refrain gun and intends to inject it into his arm. As he deliriously notes how it brings back good memories, Kallen angrily wrestles the gun away from him and throws it on the ground. She then argues at him by saying that, even though he failed, he could just create some other genius plan; she then asks for a role in said plan, even going as far as to say she'll do anything for him. With this, Lelouch asks Kallen to "console" her, then proceeds to stand up and lean in to kiss a surprised Kallen. Although she nearly reciprocates it, she stops at the last second and slaps him across the face. After Lelouch quickly recovers, Kallen, with tears in her eyes, tells him that, as Zero, he has an obligation to give the Japanese the dreams he originally promised them and that, even if he has to lie about it, they still would need him to do so. Lelouch nearly apologizes, but Kallen runs away, briefly looking back before returning to the Black Knights. After some hesitation, he decides to follow, but notices Rolo standing there. Conversely to Kallen, Rolo encourages Lelouch to give up being Zero, as that would rid him of the burdens that are the Black Knights and Nunnally. Lelouch angrily shouts at him for including Nunnally, but Rolo says it would be for Nunnally's sake. Rolo then walks up very close to Lelouch, explaining that, if he goes back to being a happy Britannian student, peace will come to Area 11, and that he will stick by his side regardless. In the Britannian main offices, Nunnally phones Charles, who asks her why she wanted to become the Viceroy; Nunnally explains that she knows Lelouch is alive, and wants to do her best to protect him as he has for her. On the Black Knights ship, which has since left the port, Kallen cradles Zero's mask, when C.C. comes in and notes that it is heavier than it appears because it bears the weight of so much fate. Just then, Suzaku, whose fleet has intercepted them, orders the ship over the radio to heave to (come to a stop) and prepared to be boarded for a forced inspection since its registry and stated course is erroneous (i.e. what the vessel reports as its identity and planned path of travel do not match its actual identification markings and current actions). Suzaku gives everyone aboard ten minutes to disarm and line up on the deck. Meanwhile, presumably taking Rolo's advice, Lelouch returns to Ashford with him, where everyone has already left for the trip. As they ponder what to do next, they notice a series of fireworks launching. Lelouch quickly runs up to find the source, and finds Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley lighting them up for fun, having decided to stay behind to comfort Lelouch. Lelouch then notices that Shirley is holding a blue paper crane, her wish being that he, Rolo (which appears to surprise him, as he is hiding behind a door), Nina, Kallen, and Suzaku would all come to light the fireworks, although she can't remember who (Nunnally) thought her how to make them, and since only one was made, only even showed up apparently. As Lelouch smiles while remembering everyone, he remembers a conversation he, Nunnally, and Suzaku had while hiding in a barn during their refugee days. The three discussed what they each thought happiness would look like if objectified, and ironically, it was Suzaku that ultimately came up with what Lelouch felt was the best idea. Happiness is like a piece of glass: it's not always visible but is definitely there. All you have to do is change your position slightly, and that glass will sparkle to show the light. After then remembering Nunnally's "ultimate" wish for a gentle world, Lelouch realizes that what she truly sought was the happiness she originally had in life, and that Lelouch still had that happiness, even with phony memories. Everyone then notices that Lelouch is actually shedding tears of joy over their show, and although he tries to deny it at first, he then promises that they will one day all launch fireworks from there again. As he bows his head, Lelouch finally realizes that his battle was never truly just for Nunnally, but for all the people he loves. After giving ten minutes to the Black Knights ship with no response, Suzaku has his ships open fire on it with their guns. This destroys the tanker, but by then Tohdoh has evacuated everyone into the submarine, and they flee underwater. Assuming that they would do so, Suzaku has Portmans scout the area and has his ships fire ASROCs (Anti-Submarine ROCkets) with depth charges at the submarine's estimated position. The submarine tries to hide amidst the resulting explosions, but their sustained shock starts to create leaks all across the vessel; despite this, Tohdoh refuses to move the submarine, as they will consequently be spotted if they do. At that moment, Lelouch suddenly blares through an intercom orders for Kallen, to everyone's joy, while Suzaku gets into the Lancelot. Lelouch orders everyone to shoot depths torpedoes straight ahead of them and have them detonate after forty seconds. Tohdoh has this carried out, causing the Britannians to notice where they are. Suzaku has them concentrate on that one point, but the torpedoes land into the ground near a giant metal cylinder. The submarine then fires anchors into the ground, and when the torpedoes detonate, the sea basin cracks around the cylinder, releasing a gigantic swarm of what Rakshata identifies as methane gas bubbles. While the submarine only feels the shockwave, the bubbles stream up and swamp the Portmans, then rise up and capsize Suzaku's naval ships, but apparently not resulting in any casualties. Gino and Anya, who happen to also be there, decide that the only course of action they have is to go after the Black Knights with what they still have, but they suddenly notice Zero riding towards them on top of a flying Vincent. In another bout of insanity, Suzaku tries to shoot Zero off the Vincent, but Zero tells him that that would be against Nunnally's jurisdiction. He then elaborates by saying that he will, in fact, join the new Special Zone, horrifying the Black Knights who view it as a sign of surrender. As Suzaku questions this, Zero continues to say that all of the Black Knights are henceforth also ordered to participate (willingly) in the Zone. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Second Battle of Port Yokosuka (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass *Rolo's Geass Quotes *"The world lies. Thou shalt not commit murder. Thou shalt not bear false witness. Thou shalt not cheat. Thou shalt not steal. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife. All of these are lies. Mere illusion, nothing more. They don't want to be killed. They don't want to be robbed. Using the twin lies of justice and morality, the weak are endeavoring to protect themselves. But, the first truth is that the strong devour the weak. So let us feed upon people, upon wealth, upon riches, and power. We of Britannia shall feast upon the raw flesh of the world itself. We must crush this deception and bring forth the truth. All hail Britannia!" -Charles *"The world Nunnally desires, the future Nunnally has chosen, that leaves me, leaves Zero, standing in the way. My sister's safety has been guaranteed. She has the Britannian military forces to protect her. And Suzaku too. He may be my worst enemy, but I trust him to do at least that. Yes, as I once hoped he would, and even after I can no longer safeguard Nunnally." -Lelouch *Conversation between Kaguya, Kallen, and C.C. **"The greatest men succumb to feminine charm. Grown-up men have basic physical needs." -Kaguya **"Lady Kaguya what are you saying?" -Kallen **"Thank goodness. You're a lot more generous than you seem." -C.C. **"I so appreciate you keeping him company while I was away. Thank you." -Kaguya **"No need to thank me." -C.C. **"Here, you as well Kallen. We three who support master Zero. That makes us three ladies of his court doesn't it?" -Kaguya *"Snap out of it Lelouch. You're Zero now. You have and obligation. You've got to live up to the dreams you once gave us all. So please, keep fooling us until you no longer can. Please, we need you to be Zero this time with all your heart. Play your role like you mean it." -Kallen *"Then why not forget about them. All the heavy burdens that just weigh you down. Zero, the Black Knights and Nunnally. For Nunnally's sake as well. If Zero vanishes then peace will come to Area 11. Lelouch, you can go back to being an ordinary student again. You can be happy. Is there something wrong with that? Wanting happiness isn't a crime. No one would have to be hurt. Look, we still have time to undo what's been done. It's all right. I'll never abandon you I promise. I'll stay with you as your brother forever, Lelouch." -Rolo *"Perhaps you're laughing, perhaps you're enjoying it. However, that isn't the truth. I am the only one that knows the tragedy that is hidden behind your smile. If but one person is aware of the truth and holds the power to save you. Yes, I must oppose the kind of rule called peace. Oppose the system that looks down upon us, despises us and treats us like toys. In the name of Zero." -Lelouch (Preview for the next episode)